staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
01 sierpnia 1991
thumb|left|100px 8.00 Dzień dobry 9.00 Wiadomości poranne 9.10 Kino teleferii: "Janka" — odc. serialu polsko-niemieckiego 10.10 Sto lat — mag. ZUS 10.20 Giełda pracy, giełda szans 10.40 "Van der Walk" — odc. 4 (ostatni) serialu kryminalnego prod. angielskiej 12.25 Aktualności telegazety 17.00 Studio Lato — Powstanie Warszawskie 1944 r. 17.15 TELEEXPRESS 17.30 Studio Lato 18.00 Murphy Brown (2) — serial prod. USA 18.30 Studio Lato 18.50 Magazyn katolicki — Nowa mobilizacja progr. o Powstaniu Warszawskim 1944 r. 19.15 DOBRANOC: Nasi wierni przyjaciele 19.30 WIADOMOŚCI 20.05 Van der Valk (odc. ost.) — serial kryminalny prod. ang. 21.50 G oście Andrzeja Zarębskiego 22.10 Pegaz 22.40 Wiadomości wieczorne 23.00 Dziś w Senacie 23.15 Murphy Brown (2) — serial prod. USA (wersja oryginalna) 23.40 BBC — World Service 0.10 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|100px 7.55—10.15 Telewizja śniadaniowa 7.55 Powitanie 8.00 CNN — Headline News 8.10 J. angielski — I. 17 8.40 "W labiryncie" — dwa odcinki serialu TVP 9.35 Mag. telewizji śniadaniowej 10.00 CNN — Headline News 16.45 Powitanie 17.00 Giełda — magazyn kupców i handlowców 17.30 Cudowne lata (26): Serce matki — serial prod. USA 17.55 Wiersze wojenne Krzysztofa Kamila Baczyńskiego śpiewa Ewa Demarczyk 18.00 PROGRAM LOKALNY 18.30 Pod wspólnym dachem (5): Wielobranżowiec — serial prod. franc. 19.00 1 sierpnia — film dok. Aliny Ozemiakowskiej 19.30 Henryk Stażewski — film dok. Krystyny Mierzwińskiej 20.00 Studio Sport — 2+4, czyli sportach motorowych 21.00 Ekspres reporterów 21.30 PANORAMA DNIA 21.45 Sport 21.55 100 lat Carnegie Hall w Nowym Jorku (2) 23.50 CNN — Headline News thumb|left|100px 14.00 Retransmisje progr. satelit. „CNN" 15.55 „Przygody byczka" - serial film. dla dzieci 16.20 Studio Regionalne 16.30 „W górach" - mag. pod red. E. Piętak 17.00 Studio Wakacyjne - w opr. A. Wajdy 17.30 „W cztery świata strony" - telewizyjny informator turystyczny K. Smereki 18.00 Aktualności 18.30 Studio Regionalne 18.40 Kącik melomana thumb|left|100px 13.00 NOS: Nieuws voor doven er slechhorenden 13.05 Zendersluiting 16.02 NCRV: Ik ben 14, bij na 30 17.30 NOS: Journaal 17.35 De tuin van Eden 18.20 EO: Highlight 18.50 Muziek 19.00 NOS: (S) Journaal 19.15 EO: Avonturenbaai (Danger bay) 19.40 Graham Kendrick live 20.15 Het Sanibel eiland (Birdwatchers paradise) 21.00 Topmodel in Manhattan 21.30 Tijdsein 22.05 Wit begint, zwart wint? 22.25 De muzikale wereld van Laurens van Rooyen 22.55 Mag ik 's met je praten 23.25 (S) Journaal 23.30 Zendersluiting thumb|left|100px 13.00 NOS: Nieuws voor doven er slechhorenden 13.05 Zendersluiting 17.30 Journaal 17.35 TROS: Kijk TV 18.10 VOO: (S) Top 40 18.55 Empty Nest 19.25 Heilige koe 20.00 NOS: (TT + S) Journaal 20.27 VOO: (TT) Superchamps 21.30 The best of Married with children 22.00 (S) Nieuwslijn 22.30 The gangster chronicles 23.15 (TT) Voyager 00.05 Zendersluiting thumb|left|100px 09.00 NOS: Nieuws voor doven er slechhorenden 09.05 Zendersluiting 13.00 NOS: Nieuws voor doven er slechhorenden 13.05 Zendersluiting 18.50 NOS: Nieuws voor doven er slechhorenden 18.55 Zendersluiting 19.00 (S) Journaal 19.15 Sesamstraat 19.33 Studio sport 20.00 (S) Journaal 20.20 (TT) De bezetting 21.10 De schatten van Orsay 22.00 (S) Journaal 22.10 Studio Sport journaal 22.30 NOS-Laat 23.00 Nieuws voor doven er slechhorenden 23.05 Zendersluiting thumb|left|100px 06.55 Nieuws 07.00 Cartoon 07.25 Nieuws 07.30 Cartoon 08.00 Nieuws 08.05 The bold & the beautiful 08.30 Nieuws 08.35 Out of this world 09.05 Nieuws 09.10 As the world turns 09.55 Channel E 10.25 RTL4 text 14.15 St. Elsewhere 15.10 Sons & daughters 15.35 The bold and the beautiful 16.00 Telekids 16.35 Happy days 17.05 Weer 17.10 Loveboat 18.00 Zes uur nieuws en weer 18.20 My two dads 18.50 Scrabble 19.00 Prijzenslag 19.30 Avondnieuws 19.50 Weer 20.00 Rad van fortuin 20.30 Soundmix show 21.50 Weer 21.55 Alamo Bay 23.35 Laatste nieuws 23.50 Autosport journaal 00.05 21 Jump Street 00.55 Soap 01.20 Kojak 02.10 Glow 02.55 RTL4 text thumb|left|100px 09.00 Tagesschau 09.03 Dynasty 09.45 Wer rastet, der rostet 10.00 Tagesschau 10.03 Unter deutschen Dachern 10.45 Ratgeber 11.00 Tagesschau 11.03 Kollege Otto 12.55 Persoverzicht 13.00 Tagesschau 13.05 Mittagsmagazin 13.45 Wirtschafts-Telegramm 14.00 Tagesschau 14.02 Sesamstrasse 14.30 Expeditionen ins Tierreich 15.15 Tagesschau 15.20 Trafic 17.00 Die Trickfilmschau 17.15 Tagesschau 17.25 Berichte vom Tage 17.35 Das Buschkrankenhaus 18.30 Lokalesprogramm 18.35 Hafendetectiv 19.30 Landesprogramm 20.00 Tagesschau 20.15 Saddams schreckliches 21.20 Tagesthemen-Telegramm 21.30 Der 7 21.33 Spass mit Grit 22.30 Tagesthemen 23.00 Ich bin die tolle Katja 00.00 Tagesschau 00.05 Zuschauen - Entspannen - Nachdenken 00.10 Sendeschluß thumb|left|100px 09.00 ARD-Programm 13.45 EURO 14.15 Follow that dream 16.00 Heute 16.05 Der Kurier der Kaiserin 16.30 Koniglich Bayerisches Amtsgericht 17.00 Heute 17.15 Tele-Illustrierte 17.45 Zwei Munchner im Hamburg 19.00 Heute 19.30 Die volkstumliche Hitparade 20.30 Kaum zu glauben 21.00 Gesundheitsmagazin 21.45 Heute-Journal 22.10 Die Kuwait-Falle 23.10 Bekenntnisse des Hochstaplers Felix Krull (3) 00.10 Heute 00.15 Sendeschluß thumb|left|100px 05.00 Flug-Informationen 09.00 Gotter und Helden der Germanen 09.15 Leben im Mitteralter 09.45 Gemeinsame Wurzeln 10.15 Geographie in Beispielen 10.30 Berline Abendschau 11.00 Hamburger Journal 11.20 Schleswig-Holstein-Magazyn 11.40 Hallo Niedersachsen 12.00 Buten & Binnen 12.25 Programmübersicht 12.30 Sendeschluß 13.30 Programmübersicht 13.35 Sendeschluß 16.30 Gotter und Helden der Germanen 16.45 Leben im Mittelalter 17.15 Gemeisame Wurzeln 17.45 Geographie in Beispielen 18.00 Die Sendung mit der Maus 18.30 HalbSieben 19.00 Das Abendstudio 20.00 Tagesschau 20.15 Popeye meets Hercules 21.50 B. Das Hauptstadt-Magazin 22.35 Monty Python's flying circus 23.05 Swing-Raritaten 23.35 So wie es ist, bleibt es night 00.35 Letzte Nachrichten 00.40 Sendeschluß thumb|left|100px 14.00 Teletekst-overzicht 14.15 West 3 aktuell 14.20 FensterPlatz 15.25 Linie K. 15.55 West 3 aktuell 16.00 Wiedersehen mit Brideshead 17.42 Geschichte live 18.00 Aktuelle Minute 18.01 Lassie's Abenteuer 18.30 Sinha Moca 19.00 Aktuelle Stunde 20.00 The shooting of Dan McGoo 20.08 Seven ways from sundown 21.30 Aktuell 21.45 Linie K. 22.15 Werner Tubke 23.00 Die Abenteuer von Sherlock Holmes 23.51 Letzte Nachrichten 23.56 Sendeschluß thumb|left|100px 17.25 Nieuwskrant 17.30 Het Capitool 17.55 Nieuws 18.00 Tik tak 18.05 Samson 18.10 De geheimzinnige steden van goud 18.35 The bold and the beautiful 18.58 Neighbours 19.22 Mededelingen 19.24 Sla je slag 19.28 Programma-overzicht 19.30 Nieuws en Sport 20.00 Kwislijn 20.05 Matlock 20.50 De kolderbrigade 21.25 Panorama 22.25 Vakantievlinder 22.35 Kunst-zaken 22.40 Vandaag en Sport 23.00 Premiere 23.50 Coda 23.55 Zendersluiting thumb|left|100px 19.25 Mededelingen en programma-overzicht 19.30 Journaal en sport 20.00 Labyrint 20.50 Architecten in Europa 21.35 Zendersluiting thumb|left|100px 6.15 Buffalo Bill - ser. 6.40 Barfuss im Park - ser. 7.05 Das Haus am Eaton Place - ser. 7.50 Dundee und Culhane - ser. 8.40 Trick 7 - ser. 9.25 Lassie - ser. 9.55 Mein Freund Ben - ser. 10.20 Die Waltons - ser. 11.15 Dundee und Culhane - ser. 12.05 Vicki - ser. 12.25 Imiss mit Biss - ser. 12.50 Die Falledes Harry Fox - ser. 13.40 Im Singenden Rossl aro Konigssee - komedia 15.10 Trick 7 - ser. 16.10 Lassie - ser. 16.35 Die Baren sind los - ser. 17.05 Vicki - ser. 17.40 Detektei mit Hexerei - parodia krym. 18.30 Trick 7 - ser. 20.15 Waldrausch - fab. Niemcy 22.00 Hawaii Funf Null - ser. 22.50 Jung, hiibsch und hemmungslos - fab. USA 0.35 Die Zwei - ser. 1.25 Das Fleisch der Orchidee - krym. 3.15 T.H.E.Cat - ser. 3.40 Eine verheiratete Frau - film thumb|left|100px 8.35 Show Laden 9.00 Aktualności 9.15 Verraten - wojenny, USA 11.00 Show Laden 11.25 Die wilde Rose - telenowela 12.10 Buck Rogers - ser. 13.00 Aktualności 13.10 Der Hammer - ser. 14.25 Historia Springfieldów 15.10 Ruf des Herzens - ser. 15.52 Aktualności 15.55 Chips - ser. 16.45 Riskant! 17.10 Der Preis ist heiss 17.45 Sterntaler 17.55 Aktualności 18:00 Kobieta za siedem milionów dolarów - ser. 18.45 Aktualności 19.20 21 Jump Street - ser. 20.15 Niemand weint fur immer - fab., Niemcy 21.50 Aktualności 22.00 Emanuelle - erotyk, USA 23.20 Aktualności 23.30 Hell's Anagels 70 - Motorradrocker schlagen zu - sens. USA 1.05 Catch up thumb|left|100px 8.30 Spojrzenia 8.35 Sąsiedzi - ser. 9.00 Spojrzenia 9.05 Szpital główny - ser. 9.50 Teleshop 10.05 Spojrzenia 10.10 Toldreiste Kerle in rasseelnden Raketen - film 12.05 Koło szczęścia 12.45 Telegiełda 13.35 Bingo 14.00 Thunder Cats - Die starken Katzen aus dem All - ser. 14.25 Szpital główny - ser. 15.10 Sąsiedzi - ser. 15.35 Teleshop 15.50 Ein Duke kommt selten allein - western - ser. 16.45 Make-up und Pistolen - ser. 17.40 Spojrzenia 17.50 Drei Madchen und drei Jungen - ser. 18.15 Bingo - show 19.15 Koło szczęścia 20.00 Die Schone und das Biest - ser. 20.55 Spojrzenia 21.00 Beverly HiIls Cop - Ich los den Fall auf jeden Fall - fab., USA 22.50 Spojrzenia 23.05 Under Mordverdacht - fab., USA 0.25 Erben des Fluchs - ser. 1.15 Sport thumb|left|100px 7.00 DJ Kat Show - pr. dla dzieci 9.40 Mrs. Pepperpot 9.50 Playabout - quiz 10.00 Card Sharks 10.30 Mr. Ed - ser. 11.00 The Lucy Show - ser. 11.30 Młodzi doktorzy 12.00 Zuchwały i piękny 12.30 Młody i niecierpliwy 13.30 Sale of the Century 14.00 True Confessions 14.30 Another World - ser. 15.20 Santa Barbara - ser. 15.45 Wife of the Week - show 16.15 Oczarowanie - ser. 16.45 DJ Kat Show - prog. dla dzieci 18.00 Different Strokes - ser. 18.30 McHale's Navy - ser. 19.00 Family Ties - ser. 19.30 Sale of the Century 20.00 Love at First Sight 20.30 In Living Colour - show komediowy 21.00 Full House - ser. 21.30 Murphy Brown - ser. 22.00 Chińska plaża - ser. 23.00 Love at First Sight 23.30 Oasigning Woman - ser. 24.00 St. Eisewhere - ser. 1.00 Nocny dwór - ser. thumb|left|100px 8.00 Lekkoatletyka 9.00 Sporty lotnicze 9.30 Automobilsport 10.30 Reves - mag. sportowy z Anglii 11.00 Surfing 11.30 Sporty wodne 12.00 Bilard - Steve Davis 14.00 Golf PGA - Live 17.00 Automobilsport - Formuła l 18.00 Karate 19.00 Automobilsport 20.00 Fastintation Motosport 21.00 Tenis 22.00 Formuła 1 - mag. "InsideTrack" 23.00 Golf PGA - puchar Europy 24.00 Automobilsport - Grand Prix 1.00 Automobilsport thumb|left|100px 18.00 Die kulturelle Verfuhrung 1933-1945 18.45 BiB-Bibel im Bild 19.30 Jazz for Fun: Rhythm und Blues 20.00 Tagesschau - wiadomości 20.15 W.S. - dramat psych., Niemcy 20.45 Goldfuchse - film TV, Niemcy 22.25 Class - komedia erotyczna USA 24.00 Tagesthemen - tematy dnia, ostatnie wiadomości i pogoda thumb|left|100px 07.30 Moneyline 09.45 Newsroom 12.30 Market watch 13.30 Business day 15.00 Larry King 16.00 World day 18.00 Crossfire 19.00 World news 20.00 World business tonight 21.00 The international hour 22.00 World news 23.00 World business tonight 23.30 Showbiz today 00.00 The world today 01.00 Moneyline 01.30 Crossfire 02.00 Prime news 03.00 Larry King 05.00 Showbiz today thumb|left|100px 06.30 Victory with Morris Cerullo 07.00 News 07.10 The mix 09.00 The kids hour 10.00 The mix 12.30 Hello Austria, hello Vienna 13.00 Japanese business today 13.30 The mix 16.00 The kids hour 17.00 On the air 19.00 The mix special 20.00 Focus 20.25 Supersports news 20.30 Business weekly 21.00 Cannes Jazz 1990 22.00 News 22.10 The little princess 00.20 News 00.30 Wrathchild 01.30 The mix special 02.30 The mix all night thumb|left|100px 07.00 Awake on the wildside 10.00 The big picture 10.30 Paul King 15.00 Afternoon mix 17.00 Report 17.15 News at night 17.30 Greatest hits 18.30 Prime 19.30 Dial MTV 20.00 Festival week bulletin 20.15 Ray Cokes 22.30 At the movies 23.00 Ray Cokes 23.30 Report 23.45 News at Night 00.00 Greatest hits 01.00 Kristiane Backer 03.00 Night videos thumb|left|100px 07.00 Journal 07.40 Journal 08.00 Teletourisme 08.30 Selection One world 09.00 Nieuwsflits 09.05 Bienvenue en France 09.30 Envoye special 10.30 Attention la Suisse n'a pas 700 ans 11.30 Journal 11.35 Le jeu des dictionnaires 11.55 Fin 16.00 Journal 16.20 40 degres a l'ombre 18.30 Bienvenue en France 18.45 Le jeu des dictionnaires 19.00 Journal 19.20 Clin d'oeil 20.00 Interview 20.30 Fete de la jeunesse 21.00 Journal en Meteo 21.30 Entretien 21.45 Attention La Suisse n'a pas 700 ans 23.00 Gottardo, portret 00.15 Fin de programme Kategoria:Ramówki TP1 z 1991 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TP2 z 1991 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TP Katowice z 1991 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Nederland 1 z 1991 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV2 z 1991 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Nederland 3 z 1991 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL 4 z 1991 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ARD z 1991 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ZDF z 1991 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Nord 3 z 1991 roku Kategoria:Ramówki West 3 z 1991 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BRT TV1 z 1991 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVTWEE z 1991 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Pro 7 z 1991 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL Plus z 1991 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sat 1 z 1991 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sky One z 1991 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ScreenSport z 1991 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eins Plus z 1991 roku Kategoria:Ramówki CNN z 1991 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Super Channel z 1991 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV z 1991 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 5 z 1991 roku